User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 4 - Day 2
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning and Day 1; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 4. I, the Overseer, am back to continue commentating the events of this glorious event. We had a slow start, but the sun has gone down on the first day and we still have 22 tributes left in the Battle Realm. What awaits them during their first night in this foreign land? Will it be murder? I hope that it is murder! Wait? The blind woman sees a fire? She SEES a fire?! ~''Sighs'' I think I might be the blind. During the night the Knight Emile and the Yokudan Empress run into each other. Emile doesn't want to fight her and allows her to attack him, but the Empress also refuses to fight him. It seems both of them are too chivalrous to kill the other and just make a truce for the night. Lorchel spent the whole day running around the realm trying to find the other tributes and tired herself out. She collapsed from exhaustion. Unluckily there is no one nearby that can take advantage of this and kill her. Maybe I should summon some hungry wolves... Wow there. Elisiv too collapses from exhaustion. Wait a minute, was that water she received actually a poisoned after all?! Haha, this must be the work of Sheogorath. Stamina draining water. Now that is entertainment! It seems like someone has pity for the old man that can't even see a fat hulking Sload "sneaking" around him. Casamir has some armor. I hope it's cursed armor. Wouldn't that be something? Hohoh! Is it getting hot in here or is it just me. Two of the furry mortals ran into each other and decided to "cuddle" for warmth. Now I am not an expert in mortal interactions, but does cuddling usually involve that much grunting? It seems like Carrik was really distraught by the death of Graicus. He thought the man a noble warrior and worthy opponent. Lilith's dishonorable murder of the giant caused the Bosmer to spend the rest of the day rounding up a band to avenge him. He gathered together 4 other tributes to hunt her down and during the night they finally caught up with the blood witch. What I want to know is how Carrik was able to convince the Sload to avenge Graicus. He must have promised the ugly slug something. Despite her magic, the witch was no match for all these opponents at once. Lilith is slain! I told you. That crazy assassin should have focused on healing his broken nose instead of spending the day fishing. He was so light headed after losing all that blood that he slipped and fell down into the creek and broke his neck. I must say, watching him tumble down was quite amusing and look, there are the wolves that I summoned. Looks like they are no longer going to be hungry. We have our third alliance of the event. A large group has banded together for the night to protect themselves. We'll see if this alliance is as fickle as Emile's during the day. Ah, mortal tears. I can understand Arekoa. I too love the sound of mortals crying when I go to sleep. Though I could do without all this muttering about this "Joran" fellow. It's killing the mood. As the night comes to a close, the mage Reeth receives some magic scrolls. I wonder what kinds of spells they possess. As for who could have given it to him? I hope it was Sheogorath again. His boons are the most unpredictable. The sun has come up on the second day of the event and we've already seen two deaths. We're picking up momentum! After parting ways with the Empress, Emile has stumbled into a cave. Now he has some shelter. It is a smart strategy, but a boring one. I prefer my tributes out in the cold and rain. Taeris is really changing allegiances a lot isn't he? First he joins Emile's group, then he joins Carrik and now he's teamed up with Tycho. He changes partners as many times as a common whore. I'm guessing come night time he'll be sharing camp with someone else. Mark my words. The Empress meets her next opponent. Katla tried to ambush her, using the same strategy as she used against Arekoa. Though again Katla comes short of her goal. The Empress fights her off and escapes. Katla is looking mighty incompetent with all these failed ambushes. Casamir and Karliah was together. Karliah is currently the tribute with the highest kills, though her second kill was a team effort. If I were her I wouldn't let this old man weigh me down, but maybe she's just trying to earn his trust and steal his armor. A fight between mages. Oh how wonderfully colorful. Magic duels are my favorite. Look at those sparks fly! Unfortunately, Shrava failed to kill Reeth as his magic scrolls allowed him to go invisible and escape from the cat. Kashya seems to be quite dehydrated from how quickly she ran for that river. That must have been some pretty intense "cuddling" last night. The Argonian is exploring the forest. Just don't go too far or I will be forced to banish you to the Void for trying to escape. Look at that Arekoa finds her own cave just like Emile. Should I tell them that their caves are one and the same? Or that it is the home of a family of bears? Nah, I'm sure they will find out when mama bear comes back from hunting. Lilim finds the river as well. Try to stay away from Kastus' corpse, there are still wolves over there chewing on his bones. The first boon of the day goes to Jack. She got some health potions from one of the princes. Please be from Sheogorath, please be from Sheogorath. Okay...the blind woman strikes again. Really? Who is the blind one here? Is it Visus, myself or Lorchel? I...I don't understand. There must be some sort of trick to this. Give me a minute I will figure it out. It seems like killing Lilith awakened something in Carrik. The Bosmer is now on the prowl. I knew that there was something that Carrik must have promised the slug for his help. Now we know. Elisiv found the Sload alone and thought him an easy target due to him being well...a giant slug. However, she failed to anticipate what he had protecting him. What the Necromancer gained from helping kill Lilith was her corpse as his thrall. While Elisiv was distracted fighting the undead Lilith, the Sload managed to get away. Rashka is also thirsty. I'm telling you that was one rowdy night those two cats had. The second day comes to an end. Unfortunately we didn't get any more deaths during the second day, but the previous night was entertainment enough for me. Lilith of the Nightblades and Kastus of the Assassins, with Lilith being the first killer killed. Four teams are now down to only one member, with 20 tributes remaining! There is plenty more to come, friends! We will be back later with the events of the 2nd night and the 3rd day! ---- Please follow this link for the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale